


The Drainer's Massage Parlour

by McGillaKutty



Category: RWBY
Genre: Balls Expansion, Breast Expansion, F/F, Futanari, Futanari Yang Xiao Long, Lactation, Large Breasts, breast feeding, cumflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McGillaKutty/pseuds/McGillaKutty
Summary: Blake gifts Yang with one of the best gifts on Remnant





	The Drainer's Massage Parlour

Everyone knew that the girls at The Drainers Massage Parlour were truly gifted women in the world of Remnant. One of the best gifts you could give a futanari was a gift card for a magical session with one of the establishments lovely ladies and Yang Xiao Long was one of the lucky futa's thanks to a certain cat Faunus girlfriend. Located in one of the wealthier areas of Vale, The Drainer's Massage Parlour was incredibly ornate which helped it stand out from the other buildings in the street, along with the posters of some the companies scantily clad but beautiful workers, which Yang was greatly appreciating as she walked by them to the front doors.

Yang had intentionally arrived earlier to enjoy the Drainer's Lounge, which was installed for the guests who were waiting for their appointed time. It was essentially a strip club which was opened to the public only recently.

As Yang entered the building she immediately noticed the difference between the brisk winter night air outside and the comfortable warmth coming from the fire place. Taking in the plush lobby area as the blonde wondered towards the front desk, Yang could smell a pleasant aroma wafting the room. Reaching the front desk the blonde was met with a gorgeous black haired rabbit Faunus with blue eyes, whose E-Cup breasts were straining the bikini top she was wearing.

"Hello and welcome to The Drainer's Massage Parlour. My name is Naomi, how can I help?" The rabbit Faunus -Naomi- cheerily greeted Yang.

"Hi, I'm Yang. I have a booking here tonight." Yang replied with a smile as she handed over the gift card Blake had given her. Accepting the card and checking its validity, Naomi quickly checked the computer in front of her, before returning her attention to Yang. 

"Everything is in order. Your Drainer will be ready in about 20 minutes."

"Okay, thanks."

"Feel free to enjoy the lounge while you wait. Oh, and don't worry she'll find you." Naomi said, knowing the question Yang was about to ask whilst looking the blonde up and down with a seductive grin. Yang gave Naomi a small smile and a little wave as she left the front desk, partially hoping that the blue-eyed beauty would be her Drainer.

Entering the Lounge, Yang was greeted to warm lighting and soft music as scantily clad women wandered the lounge entertaining guests. There seemed to be a theme or sorts going on as all the Drainer Girls were all dressed in micro mini-skirts and had at DD-cup breasts that their bikini's were struggling to contain and surprisingly but thankfully modest heels. Looking around Yang noticed some of the girls had decided to ditch the bikini all together as they were visibly lactating milk for anyone to drink straight from the tap, so to speak. Guests and workers alike were gladly taking up the tantalizing offer.

After walking around for a bit and getting some delicious milk, Yang was currently admiring the show on the main stage when she felt a hand on her shoulder and a familiar voice from behind.

"Fancy meeting you here~" the voice said. Turing around revealed it to belong to Pyrrha.

"It is. Considering I forgot you work here." Yang said with a smile as she took in Pyrrha's outfit. Like the other employees Pyrrha was wearing heels, a mini-skirt but no bikini, leaving her firm DD breasts on display for all.

"Can I get a 'Nice to See You Kiss'?" Pyrrha seductively asked as she brought their bodies together and started grinding Yang's throbbing erection. Yang didn't answer as she closed the distance and brought their lips together in a searing kiss that left them both breathless.

"Oh my. I forgot how good you were at that." Pyrrha panted as she smiled dumbly.

"Blake forgets a lot as well. But I'm more than happy to remind her." A slightly smug Yang replied. "So have you had a good night so far?"

"I have indeed. I have one more booking then I'm done for the night." Pyrrha beamed as she recalled her entertaining night thus far.

"I bet it was. So who's the lucky girl?"

"I'm looking at her." The red-head said as she looked Yang up and down.

"Wow, really? Today has just got better and better!" Yang exclaimed, not believing her luck.

"Follow me and it will be an even better night~" Pyrrha purred as she extended her hand towards the blonde, to which Yang gleefully took and followed Pyrrha out of the Lounge and back through the lobby, passing Naomi on the way who gave them a wink and a smile.

Behind Naomi's desk was the main staircase which led up to where the Drainers really worked their magic on the patrons. As the girls made their way up Yang was having trouble watching where she was going as Pyrrha's ass was just in front of her and the red-head knew how to swing her hips well. Reaching the top there were a series of doors marked 'Change Rooms' which led the girls over the top of the Lounge below.

Entering the large room Yang was loving how ornate and luxurious the whole establishment was. Turning around she found sitting on one of the benches removing her heels before returning her attention to Yang.

"Now on the other side of that door there-" Pyrrha said gesturing towards a door on the other side of the room. "-there is a strict 'no-clothes' policy. If you do not follow this rule you will be asked to leave the premises immediately. I hope this won't be a problem." Pyrrha explained with a seductive smile.

"Don't you worry. It definitely won't be." Yang affirmed, having already taken off her boots and jacket. Yang's shirt and bra were quick to follow, the blonde taking a moment to breathe a sigh of relief as her E-cup breasts were set free of their confines. Looking to Pyrrha, she saw the red-head removing her mini-skirt revealing she wasn't wearing any underwear and was now standing stark naked in front of Yang, much to the blondes delight. Admiring Pyrrha's toned body for a moment, Yang removed her pants, letting her member spring free of its confines.

"Oh my~ Someone's excited for tonight~" Pyrrha purred, stepping up to Yang to admire her dick more closely. At 45cm in length, thicker than a soft drink can and balls currently the size of tennis balls, Yang's dick was quite the spectacle. Attempting to wrap her hand around the throbbing member immediately proved to be impossible but that didn't stop Pyrrha from giving it a couple of strokes, much to Yang's delight and causing a small dribble of pre-cum to leak from the tip.

"Now, if you could put your clothes in one of the lockers over there, we will be on our way." Pyrrha said, letting go of Yang's dick and turning to pick up the few clothes she had, giving the blonde a good view of her ass. Quickly following Pyrrha, Yang grabbed her clothes as well and put them in with Pyrrha's stuff when she stood aside and gestured to the locker.

With their belongings safely locked away Pyrrha once again grabbed Yang's dick and started stroking, pulling a soft moan from the blondes lips, which was quickly muffled when Pyrrha pressed their lips and bodies together. Deepening the kiss, Yang could feel her balls starting to swell from the intimacy. Breaking apart but continuing to stroke Yang's cock, Pyrrha broke the comfortable silence.

"Shall we?" She asked. Yang nodded and gestured for Pyrrha to lead the way. Turning to lead them to the other door, Pyrrha lead Yang to the door by her cock, never stopping her stroking. 

On the other side of the door was a long hallway with many doors and posters similar to the ones outside, only in these ones all of the girls were naked. As they walked down the hallway Yang reached over to grope one of Pyrrha's ass cheeks as her balls continued to swell to beyond the size of softballs. After a bit Pyrrha eventually lead them into an open door and closed it behind them. 

Inside it was very basic but everything exuded luxury and comfort. Taking in the erotic images of a naked Pyrrha hung up around the room, all the room had to offer was a soft-looking bench, a large ornate barrel next to it, a shower and another door. Leading Yang to bench and sitting her down Pyrrha finally let go of Yang's cock. The blonde was about to protest but was quickly silenced by a kiss. When Pyrrha broke away and moved to sit down opposite Yang, the blonde looked at her dick and saw the small dribble of re-cum had become a steady stream running down her length.

Looking up Yang saw Pyrrha lifting the lid off the barrel revealing it to be some sort gel with a sweet aroma. Sticking her hand in and pulling out a large handful the red-head turned her attention back to Yang.

"Now this is where the fun begins~" Pyrrha purred as she leaned forward to massage the gel over the blondes balls whilst gently sucking the tip of her cock. Leaning back and moaning in pure bliss, Yang could feel her orgasm building quickly but Pyrrha had soon stopped what she was doing and had pulled back.

"Heyyy. Why'd you stop for?" Yang asked, slightly groggy and confused.

"Because it wouldn't be fair for the fun to stop now would it?" Pyrrha replied. Taking one of Yang's hands she dipped it into the gel. "Now get a nice big handful of that and rub it all over your breasts, you can put some more on your balls if want to. After you have done that, activate your Aura and concentrate it on your breasts and balls until the gel is gone. And remember~ the more the better~" Pyrrha sing-songed as she stood up and headed towards the shower.

Following Pyrrha's advice Yang stuck her other hand in the gel to grab as much as she could, then rubbed it over her breasts and grabbed another two similarly sized handfuls, one for her breasts and one for her balls. As she was massaging the gel onto her balls, Yang could feel and see that they were now the size of volleyballs and weren't getting any bigger. She was about to activate her Aura but decided to grab another big handful for her balls and a slightly smaller one for her breasts. Activating her Aura and concentrating it Yang felt a pleasant warmth in her breasts and balls. As she was doing this Yang heard the shower being started and looked up to see Pyrrha testing the water with her hand. Looking down Yang couldn't see any gel left on her so she stood up and wandered over to Pyrrha's side.

Feeling Yang wrap her arm around her waist Pyrrha turned to face Yang and give her a kiss before stepping back to check if all the gel had been absorbed. Satisfied that it had been and that the water was at a pleasant temperature, Pyrrha stepped in and pulled Yang in after her, who immediately gasped when the water hit her body, not from the heat but from the sensation of it hitting her breasts and balls.

"Oh my god~ What is in this water~?" Yang moaned as the water ran down her body as she closed her eyes and rolled her head back.

"Oh there is definitely something in it, I've never asked. All I know is that it works wonders with that gel."

"Huh?"

"Look down."

Opening her eyes and looking down, Yang could scarcely believe what she was seeing. Between her legs her balls were swelling faster than they ever had before and were starting to push her legs apart and the urge to cum was strong, which wasn't helped by Pyrrha vigorously stroking her dick again. After a solid two minutes of pure pleasure and somehow getting no closer to cuming, Yang's balls finally stopped growing when they were the size of beach balls but weren't much heavier than what they were earlier.  
Yang barely had a moment to catch her breath as the sensation quickly moved up to her breasts. Cupping them Yang felt them rapidly start to increase in volume and it wasn't long before they were spilling out of her hands. Moaning louder and louder, Yang was once again lost in pleasure as her breasts grew larger as Pyrrha kept up her vigorous stroking. After a minute the growing ceased and Yang's breasts were now the size of basketballs but were surprisingly light.

Shutting off the shower Pyrrha took them out, grabbed a towel and started drying Yang off. It was then that the blonde realized how sensitive her enlarged assets were as the towel rubbed over them. Once Yang was dry Pyrrha grabbed another towel and began to dry herself off. As she was watching this Yang could feel her balls gaining some weight as her breasts started to firm up and also gain weight. Finished drying herself off Pyrrha noticed the blondes current predicament.

"Your body takes a moment to realize what's just happened to it." Pyrrha explained, stepping up to Yang to start stroking her dick again.

"Mmm~ Feels good though." Yang moaned, feeling the torrent of pre-cum flooding down her shaft and over her balls before pooling on the floor.

"I know~ Let's get you comfortable before you have trouble moving." Pyrrha agreed before tugging Yang's dick to pull her towards the other door. 

Moving carefully and slowly due to the increasing weight, it took a considerable amount of time to get into the other room, revealing it to be a bedroom with a bed that made a king size look small. Sitting down revealed to Yang that not only was it massive but extremely soft as well. Shuffling back so that She could nestle into the numerous pillows, Yang grabbed her balls and could feel them churning with cum as they filled themselves.

Now lying on her back, when the blonde looked to towards her dick all she could see was a wall of her own breasts and not a whole lot else. Making herself comfortable Yang could feel something running down her breasts, looking back she could see a bead of white liquid dribbling down. Lifting her head to lick it up revealed it to be milk, which wasn't too surprising considered the blonde could hear her breasts sloshing and the slightest movements.

From her position kneeling next to Yang on the bed, Pyrrha was almost drooling thinking about the juices currently sloshing around within the blondes enhanced endowments. As Yang's moans were becoming increasingly loud from the increase pressure within her, Pyrrha was having a minor dilemma. Start with Yang's dick, which had a torrent of pre-cum erupting from its tip. Or start with her breasts from which the flow of milk was increasing with every passing second. Not being able to make up her mind Pyrrha choose to let Yang decide for her.

"Now here's an important question: Dick or breasts?" Pyrrha asked.

"Dick. Definately dick." Yang exclaimed with almost no hesitation.

Giving the blonde a wink, Pyrrha positioned herself facing the throbbing member with her ass next to the blondes breasts. Leaning in, Pyrrha licked the blondes dick from base to tip pulling a deep guttural moan from her. Taking the tip in her mouth, Pyrrha started working her way down the throbbing member as Yang's moans became louder. When she was about half-way down the red-head could feel Yang's hand slowly working its way up her inner thigh towards her soaking wet pussy, before moaning around the dick in her mouth when the blonde slipped two fingers inside the glistening folds.

Bobbing her head up and down as she slowly took more and more of Yang's dick down her throat, Pyrrha could feel her orgasm coming on quickly as the blondes practiced moves were working wonders on her lower region. Reaching the base of the massive member, Pyrrha sucked hard which made Yang pause momentarily from the pleasure but quickly doubled her efforts as she felt her own orgasm rapidly approaching. Involuntarily thrusting her hips into Pyrrha's face Yang finally released her massive load straight down the red-heads throat.

Feeling the hot load filling her stomach was enough to send Pyrrha over the edge as well, her thighs clamping around Yang's hand as her belly started to bulge outwards from the volume of cum flowing into her. As Yang came, her balls slowly started to deflate back to their normal size while Pyrrha looked like she was ready to give birth. It wasn't long before the red-heads belly had reached the bed, but Yang was barely a third of the way done. Due to the softness of the bed it took Yang's balls until halfway empty to lift Pyrrha off her hand and knees, which the blonde barely noticed through her orgasmic haze.

After about five minutes of non-stop cuming, Yang's balls had finally run dry with Pyrrha sucking the last drops of cum out of the shaft before sliding the still fully erect dick out of her mouth.

"Mmm~ Big loads are always the best~" Pyrrha cooed as she licked her lips whilst rubbing her bean bag sized belly.

"That felt so goood~" Yang moaned as she slowly sat up, her breasts still overflowing with milk.

"Well come around here and I can make you feel even better~" Pyrrha purred as she beckoned Yang around to her front with her finger. Giving a small giggle as she crawled her way to Pyrrha's front, Yang sat back on her feet as she displayed her leaking breasts to Pyrrha who eagerly licked her lips before latching onto one of the blondes nipples while massaging the other breast with one hand and stroking the blondes dick with the other.

It didn't take long for the milk to start flowing into Pyrrha's mouth who gladly drank down the sweet liquid. Moaning from the new sensations coursing through her body, Yang rolled her head back completely unaware that Pyrrha's own breasts were starting to swell with Yang's milk at nearly double the rate the blondes had earlier. 

Having one of her breasts emptied back to its normal size, it was only then did Yang realize something was pressing into her stomach. Looking down it was revealed to be Pyrrha's breasts which had swelled up to the size the blondes had been when she got out of the shower, and she still had a full breast left to go. Taking a moment to lick here lips, Pyrrha quickly latched onto the other breast and began suckling just as vigorously as she had before, never letting up on stroking Yang's cock. As Yang's breast began to empty, Pyrrha's continued to expand outwards, slowly pushing the blonde away and forcing her to lean in so Pyrrha could keep drinking. When she was finished, Pyrrha released Yang's nipple with a happy sigh before caressing her full body.

Now back to her normal size, Yang lifted Pyrrha's head and gave her a deep kiss. As their tongues fought with each other the blonde tasted the unusual but tasty mixture of milk and cum while she played with Pyrrha's breasts. While they were making out, Pyrrha's body started processing all the fluids within her. It took over ten minutes for Pyrrha's belly to return to its normal, slim size but her breasts had only gotten halfway back to normal in that time. In the time it took for this to happen the girls lips never separated and Pyrrha had started stroking the blondes dick again, slowly building up another orgasm in her.

Breaking the kiss apart for a moment, the pair starred into each other's eyes and silently agreed on the same thing. Pyrrha stood up and positioned herself above Yang's dick before slowly lowering herself down onto the throbbing member. With Yang's dick still slick from Pyrrha's saliva and the red-heads pussy still wet from her earlier orgasm, sliding the massive member into the red-head was easier than both girls had expected it to be. Once Pyrrha had hilted the throbbing cock, Yang quickly brought their lips back together with both moaning into the kiss.

After five minutes of making out, Yang got an idea. Warping Pyrrha's legs around her, Yang shuffled them to the edge of the bed and then slowly stood up. Repositioning the red-head slightly, which drove the blondes dick deeper within her, Yang made her way back to the other room and towards the shower. Without breaking the kiss, Pyrrha figured out what Yang was up to and used her semblance to turn the shower on for them. Stepping inside the already pleasantly warm water, Yang propped the red-head against the wall and started thrusting deeply into her red-head lover.

As Yang thrusted harder and deeper into Pyrrha, the red-heads breasts had returned to their normal size which made kissing each other easier as they moaned louder and louder into the kiss. Pyrrha was the first to reach her orgasm, her powerful legs pulling Yang in and locking her in place. As Pyrrha's legs locked her in place, Yang felt her pussy tighten around her dick which was enough to send her over the edge as well with both girls releasing a scream of pleasure.

Recovering from their combined orgasm, Pyrrha was the first regain her senses. Putting her feet on the ground revealed that their pelvises lined up perfectly for them to stand while having Yang's dick all the way inside Pyrrha's pussy without any discomfort from either of them. Yang realised this as well when she came back to her senses and left off a small giggle before kissing the red-head again.

"Thank you for tonight, honey~" Pyrrha breathed as she started washing Yang's body.

"No. Thank you~" Yang purred as she returned the favour.

Squatting down to let Pyrrha get off her dick the pair continued to wash each other's bodies. Satisfied that the other was clean Pyrrha shut off the water, before stepping out with Yang. Grabbing a towel each the girls faced each other and began drying the other off, Yang moaning slightly when the red-head dried her still erect cock. Now dry the girls put their hips together, placed a hand on the opposite hip and walked towards the door that lead out the hallway leading to the change room.

Passing a couple heading towards their room, Yang's dick caught the attention of both Drainer and futanari who stopped to chat for a moment and learned their names were Brenisa and Morella. As they chatted Yang and Morella compared the size of their cocks with each other, showing that Yang's was about 10cm longer and a decent amount thicker than Morella's. Done comparing, Morella began stroking Yang's dick which caught the attention of the other girls. It didn't take long for all three girls to be stroking Yang's dick at the same time and there was almost enough room for another hand. Having her dick stroked by three different people was heaven to Yang and was made even better when Brenisa started sucking the tip of her cock. It wasn't long before Yang's orgasm came crashing over her as Brenisa was almost overwhelmed by the amount of cum racing up the blondes shaft.

Satisfied, the couples bid their goodbye's and went their separate ways. In the change rooms Yang grabbed her clothes from the locker, stepping aside to let Pyrrha grab hers. Getting dressed the girls reflected on their night in comfortable silence. Facing Pyrrha again revealed she was wearing warm clothes that hugged her body in all the right places.

Leaving hand-in-hand, the pair passed Naomi who gave them a wave goodbye before stepping outside and headed towards Yang's bike ready but slightly reluctant to head back to Beacon as snow began to fall lightly around them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work I've ever uploaded.


End file.
